You Promised
by perfect.imperfectionsxx
Summary: One timeless summer night lead to a mistake. They were young & scared. Oliver took off without telling a soul. Sixteen years later, he returns to his hometown to find that he has a daughter, Lori. Can Lilly accept him back into their lives? Things change.
1. Chapter One: Welcome Back, Oliver

_

* * *

_

A/N – Anyone see the movie "Broken Bridges"? I don't know, it kinda sparked my idea for this. Lol. Starting a new story is a stretch, but I mean really. I haven't written a good Loliver in a while now, so it kinda seemed like I should have. Well, I like it :D

_Extended Plot: _Oliver and Lilly shared a special bond together. Throughout their teen years, they were absolutely inseperable. One timeless summer night lead to a mistake. He was only sixteen. So scared of screwing up his life. Oliver took off without telling a soul. Sixteen years later, he returns to his hometown of Malibu, California to find that he has a daughter, Lori. Lilly insists there are no feelings left for Oliver, and does everything in her power to keep him away from her daughter. As far as she's concerned, he has no place in their lives. He hasn't for sixteen years, what makes her think he should start now?

* * *

**Disclaimer – I don't own any of this, except Lori Truscott. (:**

* * *

_Oliver Oken._

People have always said time changes everything. They're right. I mean, one minute you're walking through high school doors for the first time and the next you're on a plane headed for college. Nothing ever goes the way you plan, and I've learned that.

I'm Oliver, and the last time I was in California I was sixteen. Then, everything was different. Days were longer, minutes were spent living life to its fullest, and hearts were easily broken.

I knew a thing or two about that. At sixteen, I was in love. I mean, you hear about teenagers claiming they've found their soulmate and are so hopelessly in love. That was nothing compared to what I had. Lilly Truscott saved my life. She helped me through everything that went from great to wrong in a matter of seconds.

What did I do in return? I left her standing with my high school ring in the middle of the rain outside of a bus stop. That day never left my mind. That look on her face kills me everytime I think of it.

Now, coming back I realize that was probably the biggest mistake I've ever made. I hear my cell phone ring and answer it as I pass the sign welcoming me to Malibu. "Hello?"

"How's it going, Oken?" My best friend Jake. He's kept me in touch about things in Malibu for the past sixteen years. "You here yet?"

"Just got in. Do they know I'm in town?" I ask nervously, gripping the steering wheel tighter than I had before.

"Nah, a few people do. Miley's really excited." Jake tells me happily. Miley Stewart was the best friend I've ever had. She was the one that got me and Lilly together in the first place. She tried to stop me from leaving. I owe so much to her.

"I wanna see Lilly. How is she?"

I hear silence and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. "I don't know if she wants to see you, dude."

I near her house, passing my old one on the way. "Let me call you back, Jake." I hang up before he can say goodbye and push my brakes in as I turn into her driveway and kill the engine. Taking a deep breath, I unbuckle my seatbelt and step out of the car.

Man, this place looks so different. Everything but the house, at least. It's still painted that same pale yellow color that her mom loves. I hesistate, but knock on the door.

Instantly it swings open to reveal an older, wrinkly-er version of Lilly's mother, Heather. "Can I help you?"

She obviously doesn't recognize me. "Uh," I stutter, peeling off my sunglasses. "Hey, Mrs. Truscott. Does Lilly still live here?"

She eyes me curiously, then her jaw drops. "Oliver?"

I nod shamelessly. She sighs, "Oh my Gosh! It's been forever! Come inside!"

I walk past her, glancing around. The house has changed drastically. Where there used to be a fireplace, was now a stereo system.

Ah, there's the kitchen where I spent 99.9 percent of my life. I wonder if she still keeps those little jell-o cups in there.

My thoughts are interupted by Mrs. Truscott shutting the door and asking me, "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"Uh, a coke would be nice." I smile at her. She trails off into the kitchen and I walk around, examining the living room.

I spin around when I hear a voice. "Gramma! Where's the keys to the Cruiser? Mom won't let me drive her Mustang!"

"My guess is she's not letting you drive it for the simple fact you got three tickets and five fender-benders in one week,"

I laugh at Heather's reply and the girl turns around. I stiffen up. She's just like a younger version of Lilly. Same nose, same smile, same color eyes. The only thing different is her hair. It's like... mine.

"Gramma, is that who I think it is?" She whispers to Heather, thinking I won't hear.

"Yes, Lori. Be nice." Heather walks toward me with a coke can in her hand and hands it to me with a smile. "Oliver, this would be Loretta." She drapes an arm around her shoulder, "But we just call her Lori."

"Hi." She says through gritted teeth. Yikes. "Hello." I respond subtly.

Awkward silence fills the room and I cross my arms. "Excuse me," She turns on her heel and rushes up the stairs. I hear Heather sigh, "Don't mind her. She holds grudges very easily. Yep, she's... just like her mother. Stubborn as anything."

I have a seat on the couch and grip the coke can in my palms. "She's beautiful."

Heather nodded, "Mhm. She sure is. You know, we don't blame you."

I looked at her curiously, "What do you mean?"

She sat down beside me and patted my shoulder. "You were young. Well, I was only seventeen when I had Lilly. Her father and I got married just after. You see how well _that_ worked out." She chuckled.

I laughed. "Just give her time. Of course, Lilly didn't even know you knew she was pregnant."

"I-I didn't!" I stuttered.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Oliver. You're a lot of things, but you're not stupid. I'm sure Lilly told Miley, who told Jake, who told you. You kids always had some sort of... viscious gossip circle. It wasn't-" She stopped suddenly when we noticed we had another visitor in the room.

I glanced up and my eyes widened. Time had done well for Lilly. Her hair used to be straight, short and boring. Now, it's bright blond and cascading in waves down her back. Sure, having a baby made her wider but her figure is still the best it's ever been. I was in shock.

She placed her hands strategically on her hips and shot me a look. "Well, well, well. Welcome back to Malibu." I stood up and smiled at her, only earning another glare.

"I guess I'll just leave you two to... catch up." Heather brushed past Lilly, whispering something in her ear, and headed up the stairs.

"How long you been in town?" She asked, dropping her arms to her side and walking toward me. I shrugged, "Not long."

"I see you met Lori,"

"Yeah, I did."

She nods in disbelief, "I cannot believe you."

"What?"

"You choose now to just... show up thinking everything's the same." She snapped. I held my hands up in defense, "Lilly, listen to me."

"No! Let me finish!" She demanded, crossing her arms again. "You sat there and told me you'd be back. That you would only be gone for a little while. Is sixteen years a little while to you? Say something!"

"I just-"

"You can't just act like nothing's changed. _Everything_ has changed. We've all grown up, now maybe you need to." She threw her hands up in exasperation then pointed an index finger in my face. "If you so much as say one word to _my_ daughter, I swear I'll..."

I wanted to laugh, but it would ruin the intensity of the moment. She always stalled when she got so angry. Lilly was a lot of things, but cruel wasn't one of them.

"...I'll..."

"I get it," I finally said. "I didn't come here with the intention of trying to fix things. I came back because I miss it here. I miss everything. Including you."

"Don't give me that crap," She spat, "You didn't miss me. If you missed me, you would have called."

"Lilly,"

"Forget it."

With that, she stormed out of the room. So much for "welcome back".

x-x-x-x-x

_"Miley, I'm so scared!" Lilly held onto her best friend, digging her nails into her shoulder. "I don't know what to do!"_

_Miley peered down at her, stroking her hair for comfort. "Lilly, you love Oliver, don't you?"_

"_With everything in me," She said honestly. "I just don't know if he loves me enough to do this. I don't want to be pregnant. What do I know about babies? I'm fifteen years old."_

_"Lilly! Just take a breath and calm yourself. First things first, we tell Oliver." Miley jumped up to grab the telephone._

_"No!" Lilly stopped her, covering the receiver. "We can't. At least, not right now. I need some time to think. I promise I'll tell him in the morning."_

_Miley just smiled, putting the phone down. "Promised."_

"_Promised." Lilly smiled through tearfilled eyes._

x-x-x-x-x

* * *

_A/N – Ah, that was cute. Reviews get faster updates! Lol. I might change the title later. Not so sure. What do you think? So, yeah. At the end of every chapter there will be a flashback showing exactly what happened in their past to give you a better glimpse of what happened. I really liked this chapter. (:_

_Poll:_

_Should Miley & Jake have a kid?_

_**-Yes.**_

_**-No.**_

_How many should they have?_

_**-One.**_

_**-Two.**_

_What should they be named?_

_**-Free choice.**_

_Chapter two up soooon! :D_


	2. Chapter Two: We Were Young and Wild

**_A/N – You should see 17 again. That movie made me fall in love with Zachary all over again :D Gosh, I miss junior high. This chapter takes you to ze passsstt. Erm, present...ish? But their past. Or is it? Oh, now I'm all confused. Just read (;_**

_

* * *

_

_Lilly Truscott_

Time plays tricks on you, or so it seems. The last time I saw Oliver was the worst day of my life. Now, seeing him today made everything... different! His hair was longer, but his eyes. Man, those eyes are the same shade of chocolate brown that I fell in love with in high school.

High school. I miss those days. We were young, careless, and gonna live forever. With a sigh, I landed on Lori's bed. She was at her vanity, coating her eyes with mascara.

"So, how'd that go?" She shot a look at my reflection in the mirror. I sat up and ran a hand through my hair. "Not well. Who the hell does he think he is showing up after sixteen years without so much as a letter thinking everything's gonna be okay."

Lori sighed and turned around to face me. "Mom, you know what you've always told me?"

"...Eat your lima beans?" I joked, frowning. She giggled, sitting down beside me. "No! You told me to always fight for myself, and only do what my heart tells me."

"So?" I asked considerably. She shrugged, "So... maybe it's time you took your own advice."

She marched over to her closet and slid on a pair of jeans to replace the basketball shorts she'd slept in. "I'm going over to Cody's. Be back sixish?"

Cody's. Maybe that's not the best place for her to go. I jumped up and grabbed the banister to the staircase. "Lori, wait! Don't go to-"

Too late. She'd already shut the door. Mom appeared by my room holding a towel. "Y'know, she may be as stubborn as you were at that age, but she's a little bit smarter. You wanted her to hate Oliver."

I rolled my eyes, marching down the hallway. "I didn't _want_ her to hate Oliver. She just-"

"Oh, please." She scoffed, "Allow me to demonstrate." She held her hands up as if she were holding a photo album and put on a screechy, girly voice. "And this is Oliver. He's your no-good-stupid-promise-breaking-secret-homosexual-good-for-nothing father who left us before you were born."

My jaw dropped, "I so don't sound like that. Ugh, I'm going for a walk."

x-x-x-x-x

**Malibu, California.**

**Lilly: 21, Oliver: 22, Lori: 6.**

_Twenty-one year old Lilly tucked the sheets comfortably around her tiny six year old. "There we go, a snuggly bunny."_

_"Mommy, please tell me another story about my daddy." The small brunette smiled with newly-brushed teeth._

_"Well," Lilly cleared her throat, leaning down to meet her daughter's level. "Imagine him yourself. He was tall, tanned, beautiful brown hair. Just like yours."_

_"So I don't get my hair from grandpa? That's what gramma said." Lori frowned. Lilly sighed, "Well... your gramma doesn't exactly like talking about Oliver. See, he was like a son to her. So him leaving just kind of... felt like she lost a kid. It's painful."_

_"Why did he leave?" She asked, cocking her head to the side._

"_Why does anyone leave? I mean," Lilly pondered for a moment. "He was probably scared, nervous, maybe even excited!"_

_"You don't think he hates me, do you?" Lori asked innocently._

_Lilly's eyes watered up. "Of course not, baby doll. In fact, I'm sure he's thinking about you right now. Wondering how you are, how tall you are, how big you're getting..." Lilly got closer and closer to Lori's face. "That cute little front tooth you lost the other day!" She reached her forehead and covered her face in kisses._

_After Lori stopped her fit of giggling, she asked "Mommy? Do you think I'll ever get to meet him?"_

_Silence was all that answered that. "Hopefully, sweetheart."_

_With that, Lilly flipped the light switch and closed the bedroom door. "Yeah, hopefully being the operative word."_

x-x-x-x-x

**Destin, Florida.**

**Lilly: 18, Oliver: 19, Lori: 3.**

_"Oliver, focus!" Just as Garret said this a football lunged itself into Oliver's face, knocking him completely to the ground with a thud. "...ow."_

_"You okay, bro?" The taller football player asked, helping his friend to stand. Oliver shook his hair, making sweat fly out. "I'm okay."_

_"What happened to you? That pass was meant straight for you," Garret exclaimed. Oliver rolled his eyes, resting his hands on his hips. "I don't even know. It's just..."_

_"Are you still thinkin' about that girl in California? C'mon, man, it's been three years! Move on!" Garret said, slapping him on the back of the head._

_"You're right. I don't know. Her mom sent me some pictures of Lori. She just turned three,"_

"_Who's Lori?" Garret asked, one eyebrow raised._

_Oliver took a deep breath, "The one thing keeping me from coming back."_

x-x-x-x-x

**Malibu, California.**

**Lilly: 15, Oliver: 16.**

_"Why are you acting so jealous?" Lilly shouted, running away from her boyfriend. Oliver threw his hands up in the air, "That guy practically violated you!"_

_"He's just a friend, Oliver. I've never had a corona before. It gets to me, you know?"_

"_That's your excuse? Stupid little girl drank too much? That's the kind of bull shit that gets you in trouble! I promised your mother that I would take care of you. I let you have one little cup and bam! You could have just screwed up your life forever!"_

_"No! Shut up!" Lilly was at the point of screaming now, her dress ripped from when the other boy tore it. "You...let...me? Oliver Oken, you don't own me! You may be my boyfriend and you may be a year and a half older than me, but you are not my father!"_

_"You're damn right I'm not! Because if I was, you'd be grounded until you turned eighty!" He screamed._

_They were screaming in each other's face. Oliver shouted, "I'm not gonna let you mess up your future because of one little mistake! Stop acting like such a slut,"_

_With that, Lilly's palm collided with Oliver's face. She ran away with her aqua dress flying in the wind behind her. Oliver managed to catch up to her, clasping his arms around her waist refusing to let her go._

_"Let me go, Oliver!"_

"_No! I'm not! I'm never going to," He shouted. Lilly burst into tears, pounding her fists in the air and struggling to escape his clutches. "Oliver, let go! I hate you! I h-ha-hate y-you!" She bawled before emptying her stomach contents all over the pavement._

_Oliver shushed her, combing his fingers through her hair as he layed her down in the backseat of his truck. She looked up at him through tearstained eyes. "I don't like being hungover," She mumbled._

_Oliver laughed. "It's okay. I promise."_

_Their lips collided into a heated make-out session. Losing her lunch wasn't the only thing she lost that night._

x-x-x-x-x

"Lilly? Lilly!" Miley shook me out of my phase and I realized I was standing in her doorway. "Uh, hey Miles. Did Lori come here?"

"Yeah, she's inside." Miley stepped aside, letting me in. Instantly, a tiny eight year old was attatched to my waist. "Auntie Lilly!"

I laughed, "Hello, Aubrey."

I waved to a quirky thirteen year old walking through the kitchen with a cell phone pressed to her ear. "Hey Aunt Lilly!"

"Kaitlyn. Don't you look nice today. Hot date?" I joked.

"I wish. Dad won't let me date until I turn thirty."

"Typical Jake Ryan for you." I rolled my eyes, giving her a hug. "Where's your brother?"

"Which one? Jacob Junior's in the crib gnawing on a teething ring, and Cody's up in his room with Lori."

"Great."

I made my way upstairs, and heard giggling. Rolling my eyes, I tossed open Cody's bedroom door. Instantly, I saw Lori jump up off of his lap. "Mom! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same thing. Although, I already know the answer..." I eyed Cody. He smiled innocently, "How's it going, Aunt Lilly?"

I folded my arms and smirked, "Try Ms. Truscott. Only the Ryans who _aren't_ dating my daughter can call me Aunt Lilly."

"This is so embarrassing." Lori groaned, rolling her eyes to the ceiling. I shifted my weight, "Lori. I have a favor to ask you. Can we talk... privately?"

Lori looked at Cody and he stood up. "Uh, I'll just...wait downstairs or...something." He walked passed us and preceeded down the staircase.

"What is it, mom?" She asked me, sitting on Cody's bed. "Are you insane? Or just plain stupid."

"What?"

"Do you _want_ to end up like me?" I crossed my arms. Her jaw dropped and instantly I regretted what I said. "I didn't mean it like that."

"No, you did. I'm sorry I was such a _mistake_ to you!" She shouted at me, running past me and downstairs.

I followed her, calling out her name. "Lori! Loretta Miley Truscott!"

Shit.

There they were, all forming a line. Jake, Miley, Cody (who Lori was clinging onto, hiding behind), Kaitlyn, Aubrey and... Oliver.

Jake shot an awkward glance between me, Oliver, Miley, and back to me. "Well this is awkward."

"Pig," Miley said, slapping his chest gently.

"Ollie," I whispered under my breath. The tiny smile forming on his lips told me he heard me. I shook myself out of it and sighed, "Lori. We need to get home."

"No! I'm staying here with Aunt Miley and Uncle Jake." She practically screamed at me. I didn't want to do this. "Oliver, can I talk to you?"

I walked past him, grabbing his arm and dragging him onto the front porch with me. I looked at the window. Strangely enough, all five Ryans plus my daughter appeared. "Eh hem." I warned Miley.

"Fine." She mouthed, pulling the blinds down to block their view. I turned back to Oliver and instantly, brown eyes met blue. Damn it.

x-x-x-x-x

_"Lilly, my bus is coming. I have to go." With one kiss on her cheek, Oliver backed away from her fragile form._

_"But Oliver, I have to tell you something! It's important!" She shouted at him._

"_I'll be back soon, I promise! I love you!" He called before boarding the bus. Lilly watched in amazement as the bus faded into the distance. She turned on her heel, kicking a rock beneath her shoe. "Yeah, it's not important Oliver. I'm just having your baby, that's all."_

_Lilly looked up to see Miley. She looked just as scared as she did. "Lilly," She called, running up to her. "I...I have something to tell you."_

_"What is it, Miles?"_

"_I-I'm pregnant too."_

* * *

_A/N – Interesting twist, eh? Hahah. I wanted Lori to have a love interest that Oliver can be the protective dad over later in the story. Spoiler alert. Lol, I love the Ryan clan. Their like the Brady bunch. Tsk. Tsk. That Miley and Jake just couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Such a shame._

_No polls for this chapter D;_

_Reviews will get chapter three up soon._

_:D_


End file.
